Harry & Ron's 6th year
by Eschiva
Summary: It starts a few weeks after Harry and Ron's fith year. They have seperate summers in which a romance starts between Ron and Luna while Harry gets special training from the Ministry of Magic. Throughout their sixth year Ron dates Luna while Harry dates cou


Chapter 1/OWLS

It was the summer before Ron's 6th year had begun. Ron was lonely and wanted to invite someone over ,but he couldn't think of who to invite. Hermione was making up the skiing trip, she missed last Christmas with her parents; which Ron still laughed about whenever he thought of it. who would want to go down a snow filled hill with non magic pieces of wood strapped to their feet? Harry was at the Dursley's. Ron was at Grimmauld Place with his family, but he told Harry they were at the Burrow, because he knew Harry wouldn't react well to the knowledge that Ron was at Grimmauld Place. Ron hated being here, it was so gloomy and depressing. There was no one to talk to except Ginny. It was so lonely. He probably wouldn't be able to see Harry all summer ,since Harry wasn't allowed to go to Grimmauld Place, It was supposed to be too depressing for him to handle. Hermione would be with her parents until August 5th. Ron hoped she would come say with him when she got back. Ron wished Hermione could come for reasons besides his loneliness as well. He was planning on asking her out when he got the chance. Ron hadn't told anybody, because he thought they'd laugh at him. Maybe, Ron thought, if he told Harry about it, it would cheer Harry up. Although Harry tried to sound happy in his letters even Ron could see through it. He was thinking about all of this this when his OWLS results arrived. He took it off the owl's leg and threw the results by Pig's cage. Ron didn't want to open it yet since the OWLS results would help determine his future and he was almost petrified with fright. He didn't want his high hopes of becoming an Auror to be smashed like a bug just yet, since he knew that he couldn't have got the required results in Potions. Ron decided to write Harry and ask his results before he opened his own.

_i Hey Harry, _

_My OWLS results just arrived. How about you? I haven't opened them yet though, too nervous. Nothing really is going on here. Too bad you're stuck with the muggles. Fred & George are doing well. I've visited there shop four times this summer. It's really cool! _

_Write Back soon, _

_Ron i _

After Ron sent the letter with Pig, he decided to try to fall asleep.

------

Meanwhile, Harry was sleeping. He had tried to avoid it. He thought enough about Sirius's death when he was awake and could distract himself. In sleep he couldn't distract himself at all. It almost made Harry wish he had tried to make Snape continue lessons. Either Harry might actually know enough Occlumency by now and be able to block the depressing thoughts that kept appearing in his head or Snape might have killed him, then at least Sirius would still be alive. But Snape couldn't have killed him because of the stupid prophecy.

Harry had fell asleep around three a.m. He was dreaming about Sirius falling through the veil for what seemed like the millionth time this summer, when he was awakened by Ron's owl, Pig. Harry noticed there was another owl on the window sill, with a Ministry of Magic crest on it, He relieved the owls of their letter and they flew away. Knowing the one that must be his OWLS results, he decided to read Ron's and reply to it first.

_i Hey Ron, _

_I got my results too but I haven't opened them yet either. Aren't we showing the Griffindor  
courage, by being scared of a piece of paper. Nothing exciting going on here either. Hopefully, I'll see you later this summer. _

_Harry i _

Pig waited until Harry read the letter and tied his reply on Pig's leg. Pig zoomed off before crashing into a tree. Harry was about to run out there and help him, when the owl got himself off the ground and flew away. Harry muttered 'Weasley owls.' Harry decided to open his OWLS results. It would be a good distraction from Sirius and the prophecy ,and he'd have to sooner or later.

_i Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you passed all of your OWLS! They were sent earlier than usual this year, because they were calculated and we have other important matters to attend to. The written test is the first score, the practical is the second, and the overall score is last. If one of the scores does not exist there will just be a space. Your results are as follows: _

_Astronomy E A A _

_Care of Magical Creatures O E E _

_Charms O O O _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts O O O _

_Divination A P A- _

_Herbology E E E _

_History of Magic A A _

_Potions E O O- _

_Transfiguration O E O _

_You got an above perfect score on your Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. In fact it is the highest score on it since Albus Dumbledore. Congratulations! Enclosed is a sign-up form for the classes you may take next year. You must at least choose two, and can choose up to eight. _

_Good Luck, _

_Professor Tofty i _

Harry wasn't sure if he got a high enough score to go into NEWTS Potions class. He didn't really want to take it ,but he had to become an Auror, His DADA score brought up his sprits though. As a matter of fact most of his results were better than expected. Acceptable in Divination. 'Wow!' he thought. And he got Outstanding in Charms and Transfiguration. Could his results have been tampered with? No, they were probably too well guarded. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by his aunt calling him down for breakfast. Since it was the only meal Harry was definitely provided, seeing as sometimes he would be punished by not getting lunch or dinner. Because the Dursleys would say he was making to much noise in his sleep, or looking to depressed, which might make someone think he was being mistreated. Harry hurried downstairs.

-------

Ron slept for about five minutes, before he woke up again. Because Ron knew the OWLS results were there, taunting him. He tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Ron decided to get up and face his fear. He was even more afraid of this than spiders. He opened the envelope very slowly and read the first page.

_i Dear Mr. Weasly, _

_We are please to inform you that you passed almost all of your OWLS! The written test is the first score, the practical is the second, and the overall score is last. If one of the scores does not exist there will just be a space. Your results are as follows:_

_Astronomy E E E _

_Care of Magical Creatures A E A _

_Charms E E E _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts E E E _

_Divination A D P _

_Herbology E E E _

_History of Magic E E _

_Potions E O E _

_Transfiguration O E O- _

_Enclosed is a sign-up form for the classes you may take next year. You must at least choose  
two and can choose up to eight. _

_Good Luck, _

_Professor Tofty i _

Ron decided to do something he hadn't done in years, run to his parents room for a good cry.

-----

Harry came up from breakfast to see another owl sitting on his window sill.

_I Harry, _

_Someone is coming to pick you up from your aunt and uncle's house, Saturday at 6:00 p.m. Please be ready to go at that time. _

_Moony_

That was today! For once in his life, Harry was content at the Dursley's. It was actually peaceful here. Here people didn't know him, and those who did ignored him. Harry didn't know or care what Voldemort was doing anymore; he would have to face him soon enough. No one was worried about him here. Everyone in the wizarding world would be once they saw him. Harry knew they would be able to tell that he was depressed and wasn't eating. He knew food would be practically forced down his throat! Harry decided not to pack his stuff. He didn't want to go anywhere and they wouldn't dare make him. Harry was supposedly safe here.

------  
When Ron woke up the next day he was back in his own bed. It was probably around noon. He was in a sour mood. Mainly because, Ron knew that Snape wouldn't let him in the Potions class. Ron was hungry, but didn't want to go downstairs, and face his parents again. They didn't lash out in anger last night. Probably because, Ron didn't tell them anything, accept that he only got an Exceeds Expectations in Potions. He noticed the results were gone off his desk. Ron wondered what classes he should sign up for next year. Truthfully, Ron didn't wasn't to think about it. He got out one of his Quidditch books to distract himself with. The door opened soon. He hid the book under the covers and pretended  
to still be asleep. "We've pretended to be asleep too many times to fall for that trick, so get up and get dressed." He heard Fred say. He answered, "What the hell are you doing here?" "We heard about your OWLS results blues and decided to cheer you up. By the way it seems you have a letter from your good friend Hermione." Ron walked over and ripped open the letter.

_i Hey Ron, _

_Haven't heard from you in awhile. The skiing is really good, I just got my OWLS results. I'm so excited. I got O in everything except Ancient Runes, that I only got an E in. I'm bummed, we aren't allowed to take more than eight classes next year. There are all those extra classes to sign up for as well. Please write back and tell me how you did. _

_Love from, Hermione i _

Even Hermione's mention of the word love couldn't cheer Ron up. All Os except one class! He decided to write her back later. "See you downstairs Ron." said the twins. Ron got dressed quickly and followed them downstairs.

-------

The Dursleys left at noon for a big barbecue at Uncle Vernon's work. Harry decided to go on a walk. He ran into Dudley's gang, minus Dudley. Harry had to run away though, since he didn't want to go through another hearing ,and without magic he would be dead in five minutes. Harry had to run a long ways to get away from them. He had to sneak back home and it took him awhile, since he was worn out only having ate one meal. When Harry came back to the house, it was 7:45. He walked into the kitchen to see Professor McGonagall sitting at the table looking very angry. Her lips were thinner than ever. "Mr. Potter, how nice of you to come back an hour and forty-five minutes after you were told that you were going to be picked up."


End file.
